The present invention relates to an improved laminator which is easily assembled from reduced parts and manufactured at low cost while creating better laminating effect.
A conventional small type of laminator is used to heat and attach double layers of plastic films onto both sides of a picture or a photograph so as to prolong the lift of the picture or the photograph. Such conventional laminator is generally constructed and operated as follows:
Please refer to FIG. 1. The conventional laminator includes two front and two rear rollers 11, 13 and an upper and a lower heaters 12. After a picture 31 and double layers of plastic films 32 are sent into the front rollers 11, the picture 31 and the plastic films 32 are heated by the heaters 12 and then pressed by the rear rollers 13 to form a lamination structure.
FIG. 2 shows another conventional laminator in which two heating lights 14 are used to heat the surfaces of the front rollers 15. The picture and plastic films are conveyed by a conveyor 16 to be pressed by the rear rollers 17 to form the lamination structure.
FIG. 3 shows still another conventional laminator which is composed of two front rollers 18 and two rear rollers 19, wherein the front rollers 18 contain heating lights 20 for heating the front rollers 18. The heated front rollers 18 press and attach the plastic films onto the picture which is further pressed by the rear rollers 19 to completely form the lamination structure.
FIG. 4 shows still another conventional laminator including two front rollers 21 and two rear rollers 22, wherein the front rollers 21 contain electrically heating wires 23 for heating the front rollers 21. The picture 31 and double layers of plastic films 32 are heated and pressed by the front rollers 21 and then further pressed by the rear rollers. 22 to form the lamination structure.
In the above conventional laminators, the device shown in FIG. 1 conducts the heat indirectly so that the laminating effect for the picture is poor. The laminator of FIG. 2 also conducts the heat indirectly. The laminators of FIGS. 3 and 4 pertain to a type that conducts the heat directly, while it is difficult to install a temperature controller on such laminators. Therefore, it is necessary to design a relatively complicated temperature controller to measure and control the temperature. As a result, the parts of such laminators are increased and the manufacturing cost thereof is relatively high.